Expression
Expression is a form of extremely dark and powerful sorcery that draws on malicious powers that are so evil it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The history of expression remains unknown. However, according to a witch named Nandi, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, because it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. According to Silas, when twelve humans are murdered, the earth is marked with extreme powers. When a witch taps into the magical energy that is left behind, it allows them to use it for Expression. Expression is first mentioned in ''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'', when a witch named Nandi explained to Damon and Stefan Salvatore how her mother, Valerie LaMarche, tricked Damon Salvatore into killing 12 people in exchange for breaking his sire bond to Charlotte. During the fourth season, Atticus Shane had been teaching Bonnie Bennett how to perform Expression magic, but did not disclose to her the source of new powers she was using. Shane explained that expression is neither bad nor good, but instead a neutral source of power that is not monitored by nature, and thus can be used however a witch sees fit. Whether this stands true or not remains unknown, but Shane's reluctance to tell Bonnie the source of her new powers suggests that it is not a good form of magic. According to Professor Shane Expression isn't monitored by the spirits of nature and therefore its power is potentially limitless. expression can take a life of its own and controle the user, if they are not careful. Users Qetsiyah.png|Qetsiyah (click on picture to page)|link=Qetsiyah Val.jpg|Valerie LaMarche (Click on picture for page) |link=Valerie LaMarche Caitlin.PNG|Caitlin Shane (Click on picture for page)|link=Caitlin Shane Bonnie-expression.png|Bonnie Bennett (Click on picture for page)|link=Bonnie Bennett Victims *It is a popular speculation that in the 1st century BCE the witch Qetsiyah used expression most likely sacrificing 36 people (3 groups of 12 making an expression triangle) to create The Other Side. *In 1942, 12 humans were killed by Damon Salvatore and their souls were used by Valerie LaMarche. *12 Town Council members (including Pastor Young) were blown up by Pastor Young for the same purpose of magic. *12 Hybrids were also killed (by Niklaus), for the same purpose of magic. *April Young was injured when Bonnie used a protection spell to save Shane from dying; however, Bonnie did not know that April would be hurt by doing that spell, and April was later healed using Stefan's blood. *12 Witches were also killed (by Caroline Forbes), to save Bonnie's life. 4x01members.png|First massacre caused by Pastor Young Twelve_Hybrids.png|Second massacre caused by Niklaus Mikaelson 12 Witches.png|Third massacre caused by Caroline Forbes Spells According to Shane, spells performed by Expression do not require written spells. He described Expression spells as already existing powers that need to be tapped into. * Silas Tomb Raising Spell -''' This spell was used by Bonnie Bennett to open the tomb to the world's first immortal Silas. It requires the witch to draw in the power of the Hunter's Mark and focus. Required a Bennett witch who used Expression, a fully bloomed hunter, and for it to be performed atop a perfectly semetrical circle close to the entrance. Incantation not needed. *Expression Triangle - An Expression Triangle is formed when there are three sacrifices of twelve lives performed. The immeasurable power afforded from these sacrifices can be used to perform godlike spells. The expression triangle is performed by murdering 12 humans, 12 demons, and 12 witches in 3 different locations which form a perfect geometrical triangle. *'''healing - users can use it to heal almost instantly, faster than vampires, though it has only been seen while the witch had made an expression triangle. *'''blood vessle popping - '''its like the normal one but 100 times as strong Trivia *This power is said to be so dark that it does not exist on the physical plane, and presumably the spiritual plane as well. If this holds true, than whatever the plane is, it is not tied to the physical world like The Other Side is. *Despite the fact that Bonnie has only started using expression the power Bonnie has obtained so far is so immense she was able hold of Kol and Klaus who are both Original's and the latter being a hybrid. Feats like those previously required the power of 100 witches to perform. *The Sacrifice of 36 people is known as an Expression Triangle which is used to be able to lift the veil between Earth and The Other Side which allows every deceased supernatural being to come back. *The number twelve is related to - **With the constellation Ophiuchus related to Silas, appears a snake biting its tail.) **The number 12 is very important in many religions, mainly Judaism, Christianity and also found in some older religions and belief systems. *In the episode Because the Night Bonnie is convinced by Silas to use Expression to kill the twelve witches sent by her mother for the final Expression Triangle needed to destroy the Other Side, even though Atticus once claimed Expression was unlimited, Bonnie failed to defeat them and Caroline kills them instead completing the Expression Triangle. Video The Vampire Diaries Thr witch expression spoilers.|Expression and the Sired Bond Bonnie Bennett 4x12 Scenes Part 2.|Expression vs Original Vampire The Vampire Diaries 4x12 bonnie traps klaus|Expression vs Original Hybrid Bonnie Bennett 4x12 Scenes Part 5.|Expression vs Vampire See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers